two for the price of one
by beware of trips
Summary: Everything is a game with Alice and Hal. Penelope's just happy she got invited to play.


"You're early."

Alice leans against the door frame and smirks. She looks plenty at home in the Cooper's foyer with her socked feet and one of Hal's t-shirts tied in a knot at her waist.

Penelope clicks her teeth before she can help herself. "What are you doing here?"

Alice looks the other girl up and down, making Penelope stand up straight and cross her arms over her chest. She's all too aware of how out of place she looks in her cheerleading uniform. "Hal's still in the shower, but come in."

Alice walks back inside before Penelope can protest. She sighs and follows, closing the Cooper's front door behind her.

"Lock it," Alice calls over her shoulder. Penelope purses her lips and does so before she follows Alice to the living room. The blonde plops down on the plush white couch and pats the cushion next to her. If her experience with Alice Smith taught her anything, it was that her in a good mood was typically a sign of bad things to come.

"Take a load off," Alice says as Penelope stands in the middle of the room. She readjusts the bag on her shoulder.

"I can leave," Penelope finally mutters. "Hal asked me over. I didn't know you were going to be here."

Alice rolls her eyes. "I told Hal to invite you over." She pats the cushion again. "Come on. I don't bite."

Penelope bites the inside of her cheek. The only reason she knew Alice and Hal had gotten back together was because she had spotted the large hickey Alice had left on the side of his neck. Didn't bite indeed. She stands in place.

"Where's Hal?"

"I told you, he's in the shower. Wanted to freshen up before you got here." Alice looks her up and down slowly, taking in her uniform. Penelope feels an unfamiliar thrill come over her and brushes it away. The pounding in her chest doesn't stop though. Alice's eyes pause at Penelope's bare legs for a moment before finally looking her back in the eye. "Did you come straight from practice?"

She shakes her head. "School is almost over. No more practice. Hermione and I just held a meeting to go over some stuff for next year."

"Right." Alice's eyes travel down again. "And you had to wear the uniform for that?"

"Keeps moral up."

Alice cracks a smile at that. "Really?"

"That's what Hermione says anyway." Penelope looks desperately towards the stairs. "Where's Mrs. Cooper?"

"Working late tonight. It's just the three of us." Alice finally stands up. "Oh, I'm such a dummy. I guess I should offer you a drink or snack or something."

Penelope shuffles her feet. "No, it's not your house. You shouldn't."

"Nonsense. What do you want? Water? Juice?" Alice raises an eyebrow. "Tea? You look like a tea person."

"I don't want -"

"Fine, I'll just get you something cold." Alice puts her hand on Penelope's shoulder as she walks by. "Now go sit. Please?"

Alice disappears off into the kitchen as someone comes thundering down the stairs. Hal comes in to her view, his wet hair neatly combed to the side and dressed more casually than she's ever seen him in a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt. He smiles at her.

"Hey, Pen. You made it."

Hal extends his arms and they hug briefly, his clean scent filling her nostrils. Fluttering fills her stomach and she realizes, with some confusion, it's not unlike the feeling she had when Alice stared at her legs.

"So what's up?" Hal asks.

Besides a quick run in, she's hardly spoke to Hal since he and Alice got back together two weeks ago. She cranes her neck to look in the kitchen as they sit on the couch. She's sure to leave plenty of space between them, less she get another whiff of him.

"What's going on?" Penelope asks in a hushed whisper. "You never invite me over when Alice is going to be here."

"Relax." Hal smiles and pats her shoulder. "She asked me to invite you over. It's all cool."

It's all cool?" Penelope shrugs until Hal takes his hand away. "Why does she want me here?"

"She wants to," Hal pauses, searching for the right words, "to clear the air?"

Her stomach drops. "Clear what air? Hal, you - you didn't tell her about -"

"Yup." Penelope gasps as Alice walks back in the room. She puts a tray down on the coffee table with three glasses of lemonade and a plate of cookies. "He told me everything."

"I - we didn't -"

"Everything." Alice stresses each syllable in the word. "The car, the kissing." She looks Penelope up and down again. "The cherry on that milkshake."

Penelope sucks in a breathe. "I didn't -"

"You didn't feed Hal a cherry and let him lick the whipped cream from your finger?"

Her mouth goes dry. When she finally gets it open, Alice lets out a laugh.

"Relax, Pen." She takes a glass of lemonade. "I'm not mad. I'm really not." She gestures towards the tray. Hal takes a cookie, but Penelope is still frozen. "Hal just told me you guys never talked about it afterwards and I think you should." She takes a cookie and nibbles the edge of it.

Penelope glances sideways at Hal as he's shoving a second cookie in his mouth. He swallows his cookie and speaks to the carpet.

"Well, I, uh." He lets out a breath. "Penelope. I hope you don't feel like I took advantage of you that day. I was sad and needy and you were there and you seemed like, I don't know. You kind of seemed like you were into - into whatever happened." He finally looks her way. "I just hope I didn't lead you on. I don't regret what we did. But when Alice and I got back together, well, it's just really important that I'm honest with her, so I told her everything. I hope you're not mad."

Penelope presses her lips shut and shakes her head. She dares a look at Alice and is surprised at how calm she looks, nodding along with Hal's words. She swallows the lump in her throat.

"You didn't lead me on," she says softly. "I don't regret what happened either. I just hope it won't affect our friendship."

"Of course not!" Hal puts his hand on her shoulder again and she tenses up. "That's exactly why Alice said we should all talk. She hated that we've hardly spoke since it all happened."

"Right." She nods curtly and looks to Alice, all too aware that Hal's hand was still on her. "Thanks, Alice. So now that we've spoken, I should leave you two alone."

"You're not mad that Hal told me?" Alice asks. The corner of her lips twitch but Penelope still can't figure out her game.

"Hal can tell you whatever he wants." She takes Hal's hand off her shoulder and tries to stand up, but he pulls her back down by her wrist. "I need to get going."

"You just got here." Alice puts down her glass of lemonade and crosses her arms. "I just want us to all be on the same page, okay?" She laughs. "I actually thought you two had sex at first. Can you believe that?"

"Crazy." She's all too aware that Hal's hand is still around her wrist. "We didn't. We just kissed. That was it."

Alice bites her lip. "Oh, so Hal didn't feel you up?"

Hal tightens his grip around her wrist. She yanks it away from him. "Hardly."

Alice tosses her head back and lets out a laugh that fills the whole room. "That's exactly how he put it too." Her eyes go slowly between the two of them. "This is going to sound silly. So silly. But could you guys do me a favor?"

"Alice, stop," Hal pleads. "I thought you were joking about all this."

And there it was.

"What?" Penelope asks. "What do you want?"

Alice looks her up and down again. Her voice is soft when she finally answers. "I want to see what happened."

"What?" Penelope shakes her head. "It's not like we had a camcorder with us."

"Obviously." Alice's eyes roll but the smile is still there. "I mean do it here. Show me what happened."

Penelope searches her face, but there doesn't seem to be any malice there. Truly, Alice seems more excited than anything. She bounces in her socks.

"Why?" Penelope asks her softy. Alice licks her lips before answering.

"Voyeurism?" she tries. "Or maybe just for my own piece of mind. Please?"

Hal looks to Penelope. "If - if you're okay with it, Pen. I don't mind."

She grips the couch with both her hands. Hal offers her a crooked smile and she nods.

"Okay," squeaks out of her mouth. "Okay."

"So you guys run to the car when it starts to rain." Alice walks around to take a seat on the far side of the couch, tucking her legs underneath herself. "And then you kissed her first, right Hal?" He nods. "So show me."

He moves in so close to Penelope that she sees his Adam's apple bob. He gently places his hands in her hair and they both scoot over until she's pressed against the arm of the couch. His face is an inch from hers when he talks.

"I put my hands in her hair. It was all wet and messy. I just wanted to touch it." Penelope watches the way his lips move as he talks. "Then I kind of leaned over her and kissed her. By the time we were done, she was up against the passenger door."

Alice sits on her knees leaning forward. "Show me."

"I'm not going to really kiss -"

"Show me," Alice repeats firmer this time.

Hal raises his eyebrows at Penelope. She gives him a nod and he presses his lips gently to hers.

The kiss is nothing like the last one they shared. The heat of the moment and the excitement of getting caught in the rain is all gone. Neither of them even opens their mouth and they break away after a few seconds.

"Was that okay?" he mouths at her as he takes his hands off her hair. She smiles to reassure him.

Alice leans her elbow on the top of the couch. "That was disappointing." She fakes a yawn. "Penelope, show me how you straddled him."

"I - I what?" The heat rose to her face. "I didn't straddle him. I sat on his lap."

"Not the way he told it." She waves her finger between them. "Show me."

Penelope looks to Hal again and he shrugs. She tosses a leg over his and perches herself over his lap.

Alice looks to her quizzically. "What you're doing right now. That's literally straddling."

"It is not! I've ridden horses before. That's not -"

"If your butt was in his lap, that's sitting in his lap. You're nearly grinding against his dick right now. Trust me. That's straddling."

"I - whatever." She places her hands on the back of the couch for leverage. "So I - I did this. And then we kissed for a few minutes. And then I took Hal's hands and placed them on my breasts. And then that was it. We stopped."

"Uh huh. And where were your hands when you guys were making out, Hal?"

Hal's eyes are fixed on the ceiling, his arms planted on his sides. He avoids looking at either of them. "I guess they were on her hips."

"So?" Alice takes his one hand and puts it on Penelope's hip. He places the other one himself. "Kiss."

Hal sighs as he leans in for a kiss. Penelope feels a little pang at the noise, but meets his lips anyway. Hal's tongue slips into her mouth when she gives him an opening, but the kiss still feels staged. It's nothing like them in their wet clothes with lipstick smeared across their mouths.

Penelope feels something on her bare thigh, but Hal's hands haven't left her waist. She breaks away and sees Alice trying to get her attention.

"You're not into this." It's not a question. "You were into it when it was just you and Hal."

"I guess it was just a heat of the moment thing." Alice's hand remains on her and the butterflies return. "It just doesn't feel the same now."

"I understand." Alice rubs her thigh and Penelope has to stop herself from closing her eyes. "Relax your knees. Actually rest in his lap." Penelope quickly shakes her head. "Why not?"

"Well, I was wearing a much longer skirt that day."

"You were," Hal speaks up. "So?"

"So," she looks down to Alice's hand on her, "we didn't have practice today so I don't have shorts on under this skirt. Not enough layers."

Alice keeps rubbing her thigh as she lets out a little giggle. "That's kind of the point. The less fabric between you two, the better."

Encouraged by Alice's hand, she relaxes her knees until she's resting on Hal's lap. Just like that day, she can feel his member pressing into her inner thigh. She swallows and readjusts herself so his hard on is right against the heat between her legs. Just his sweatpants and her panties form a barrier between them. Hal finally meets her eyes and she sees the desire behind them. He grips her hips a little tighter and presses his thighs up at her. She lets out a little moan before she can help herself.

"That's more like it." Alice lets out that same giggle again. She takes her hand off of Penelope and uses a single finger to turn her face towards her. "Is he hard?" Penelope nods, squirming against Hal. "Did you know you gave him a boner that last time too?"

She nods. "I could feel it."

Alice's lips spread to a smile. "I bet you could. That's why you wanted him to fuck you, didn't you?" She turns Penelope's face back so she's looking at Hal. "Tell her what you did when you got home."

Hal's breath comes out labored. "I uhh, well it wouldn't just go away. So I had to take care of it." He offers her the crooked smile again. "I thought about you while I did it."

The two of them build a steady rhythm down below as they press their clothed privates against each other. Penelope can feel the wet spot forming in her panties.

"What did you do, Hal?" Alice teases. "Tell her about it."

He swallows. "I jerked off. I thought about us in the car together. You - you climbing on top of me. Touching your - your tits."

Penelope bites her tongue. "What else?"

"Then I imagined you riding me. You sucking me off. Me fucking you."

"I wish you fucked me that day," she blurts out. Both Hal and Alice's eyes widen and Penelope claps her hands over her mouth, embarrassed. "I mean, I -"

"I don't think I've ever heard you say fuck." Alice leans forward on her knees and gently takes Penelope's face in her hand. "Say it again."

"Fuck," she says softly.

Alice shakes her head. "No. Say that you wished Hal had fucked you."

"I wish Hal had fucked me that night."

Alice pulls her closer and roughly presses their lips together. She slips her tongue into Alice's mouth as soon as the other girl lets her. She feels Hal's hand travel up her sides and come to a rest on her breasts. He's much more enthusiastic about touching them this time around. His hands creep underneath her uniform shirt and his hands struggle to get under the cups of her bra.

Penelope peeks her one eye open, trying to wrap around her head that she was kissing Alice. She's never kissed a girl before but, with the exception of the lipstick smudging against her own, it's feel all that different than kissing a boy. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it though. She takes a cue from Hal and places her palms against either of Alice's breasts. The other girl smiles against her mouth.

Alice lets go of her face and makes to touch Penelope's breasts as well. She comes into contact with Hal's hands and the girls finally break away when Alice smacks him away.

"Down, boy," Alice commands. Hal holds his hand up defensively where she can see them. Alice shakes her head. "No, Hal. I said down. Down."

"Right, down." Hal plants his hands on Penelope's thighs and pushes her off him a little. Her moan at losing the pressure between her legs is stifled by Alice's lips as she kisses her again. She takes over where Hal left off, slipping her hands under Penelope's shirt. She unfastens the bra with one flick and her hands slide around to shove the cups out of the way. Alice doesn't even bother removing the shirt or bra as she palms her bare breasts.

Hal's hands slide underneath her short skirt. His right hand slips between her legs and he rubs the growing wet spot on her panties. He chuckles as she starts squirming again.

"We got her all nice and wet, Alice."

A thrill runs down Penelope's spine at Hal's words. Alice breaks their kiss to laugh.

"We?" Alice pulls Penelope's shirt off and lets her bra tumble to the couch. "I'm the one who had to get her all hot and bothered." Penelope almost crosses her arms to cover her chest, but Alice stops her by taking them in her palms again. "Your kissing wasn't doing shit for her." She presses her lips to Penelope's neck.

Hal pouts, but Penelope sees the rumor in his face. "I helped."

"Poking her with your dick is hardly helping."

"I beg to differ." Hal shoves two of his fingers under her panties and inside of her. Penelope throws back her neck to give Alice more room to kiss. "Fuck, Pen. You must really be enjoying yourself."

A small moan is all that comes out when she opens her mouth. Hal laughs and catches her mouth in a kiss, his hands still working between her legs. Alice's kisses are just reaching the top of her breasts when Hal takes his fingers out. He breaks away from Penelope and pops one of them in his mouth. He makes the same face he does when he gets his first piece of pie when peaches go back in season.

"God, you taste good."

Alice's tongue just runs over Penelope's nipple before she says, "Let me try." Hal pulls his hand just out of her reach and shakes his head.

"If you want to taste her, you need to do it yourself."

Alice bites her lip. "You want me to taste you, Pen?"

"Okay," she squeaks. She's sure if one of them touches her down there again, she'll come instantly but she doesn't want it to stop. "Yes, I - I want you too."

"We should get upstairs." Alice plants a kiss on Penelope's other nipple and straightens out. "Before we get all caught up and don't bother."

Penelope's heart pounds in her chest. Leaving the couch, going upstairs. What if they lost the momentum? What if they all woke up from whatever dream they were having and realized what a bad idea this all was?"

"I'm happy here," she forces out. "The couch is fine for me."

Alice places her hands on Penelope's face again. "We don't want to pop your cherry on a white couch is all."

"Pop my what?" Penelope frowns, looking between them. "You guys think I'm a virgin?"

Hal's jaw falls slack and Alice's eyes widen to nearly twice their size.

"You're not?" Hal asks. "But you never mentioned -"

"Is that important right now?"

"A little. If it's your first time and all."

"It's not!" she says quickly. "Trust me. Far from my first time. It's just my first time doing," she spins her finger in a circle between the three of them.

Hal cracks a smile. "Doing us?"

"Doing, you know." She bounces her head back and forth. "Being with more than one person at a time."

"Well you're in good hands." Alice lightly pushes her off of Hal and she moves back until she's leaning against the armrest. "I was going to say we'll be gentle with you." Alice crawls over Hal's legs to get closer to her. "But if you're not a virgin, I guess we can be a little rough, huh?"

"Okay," hardly makes it out of her mouth as Alice runs her hands under Penelope's skirt. Her wet panties stick against her as Alice tugs them down her legs and tosses them to Hal. He moves further away to give them more room as Penelope hooks either of her feet over Alice's shoulders.

She should feel like a fool, laying on the Cooper's sofa in nothing but a cheerleading skirt and tennis shoes, but as soon as Alice's tongue flicks against her clit, she's lost to the world.

Alice's technique is sloppy, but effective. A mixture of fingers and tongue and Penelope's cries. She tries taking notes to reciprocate when her time comes, but the only thought she can keep in her head is that Alice's tongue was good for a lot more than just spouting insults.

She opens her eyes again when she feels Alice shifting positions. Hal's behind Alice on the couch, pulling her shorts and panties down as far as they'll go. He pulls down his own pants and boxers. Alice hikes her ass up as Hal presses his dick against her. Penelope knows he's entered her when Alice moans against her thigh.

They build a rhythm quickly enough. Hal thrusts into Alice and Alice thrusts her tongue and fingers into Penelope. Hal stares down at the two of them with a look of glee in his eyes.

Her legs start to shake as she comes close finishing. Part of her wants to tell them how close she is, wants to tighten her thighs around Alice's head, but she refrains. They see right through her anyway.

"Don't stop, Alice." Hal picks up his speed. "You're about to make her come."

And she does just that a moment later. Alice keeps her tongue pressed against her clit until her legs stop spasming and she relaxes. Just as Alice comes back up, Penelope leans forward and kisses her, relishing in the taste of herself on the other girl. She licks Alice's chin before they break away, earning her a giggle.

"You were right, Hal," Alice said over her shoulder. "She does taste good."

"Told you so." Hal pulls himself out of Alice and she whines in protest.

"Why'd you stop?" she asks.

Hal kisses Alice just as Penelope had, smacking his lips together as they break away. "We invited Penelope here for a reason, didn't we? It's her turn."

"I already -" Penelope shakes her head. "No, it's fine. You two can finish."

He looks her in the eye. "No. I want you."

She thinks of how long she's wanted to hear that from him. Never in her wildest dreams did she think it'd be like this though.

"I want you too," Penelope finally gets out. Alice climbs off the couch, pulling her shorts back up.

"I'll go get a condom for you guys." She leans back down and puts her hands on Penelope's shoulder. "Clean me off of Hal first." Wicked grin on her face, she takes off at a run towards the stairs.

Penelope glances down at Hal as he embarrassingly pulls his pants back up as well. She just catches a glimpse of him before his sweatpants cover him up.

"She was kidding," he says quickly. His cheeks flush pink and of all the things he and Alice have said and done today, she wonders why this is what embarrasses him. "You don't have to."

Penelope kisses Hal as her hands fall past his waist. She rubs his bulge through his pants and feels him respond to her touch.

"I want to," she whispers in his ear. She crawls to the floor in front of him and takes his dick from his pants, still wet from being in Alice. She moves her face just an inch from it, before looking up at him. "I'm just, I'm not very good -"

"I don't care." Hal stokes her face. "I mean, I'm sure that's not even true. You always doubt yourself."

She takes the plunge and puts as much of it as she can in her mouth before coming back up and licking him slowly. The taste, she assumes, it what Alice and Hal taste like together. She savors it as she runs her tongue around the head.

"Oh God," Hal breaths out above her. He runs his hands through her hair as he gently helps her head bob up and down.

Lips press to the side of Penelope's neck as Alice returns and falls to the floor next to her. She takes Hal's hands off of Penelope's head so she stops. Hal lets out a whimper as his eyes pop open.

"Enough of that," Alice says. She rips opens a condom and rolls it down Hal's dick. "If he shoots a load in your mouth, our fun is over."

"We can have fun without him," Penelope tries. Alice laughs as she pulls off Hal's t-shirt and her shorts.

"Of course we can, but this is a group activity."

Alice and Penelope stand as Hal pulls his pants all the way off. Penelope starts unzipping her skirt, but Alice catches her hand.

"I vote it stays on."

Hal nods. "I second that." He falls back to the couch and tugs Penelope by her skirt until she's climbing back on him. Just as their lips meet, Alice pulls her back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alice hisses in her ear. "Lay down."

"I want to be on top."

"And I want to sit on that pretty little face of yours." Penelope allows Alice to manhandle her and shove her onto her back. "And I can't do that if you're not laying down." She gives Penelope a kiss that is surprisingly tender before pulling away. The mischievous gleam in Alice's eyes speed her heart up.

Hal parts her legs and guides himself inside of her. She's still sensitive and slick from her orgasm and he glides right in. "Fuck," he whispers against her neck. He nips at her as he pumping, the two of them finding steady movements together.

"How's she feel?" Alice asks. Penelope sneaks a peek at her, her panties now removed again. Penelope stares at the snake tattoo on her thigh, mesmerized.

"Tight," Hal gasps out. "Really tight."

"Good."

Alice swings her leg over Penelope's head so her back was to Hal and Penelope could still see her tattoo. She places her fingers over it as Alice lowers herself onto her face.

Alice does most of the work, Penelope just letting her tongue lick whatever she can reach as the blonde girl bounces on top of her. Her mouth fills with the familiar taste - the taste of Alice - the same one she had just sampled off Hal's dick.

Penelope comes first. Fast and sudden, moaning between Alice's legs and causing the girl to press her thighs harder against Penelope's head. Hal follows a moment later, groaning out a labored, "Fuck," before pulling out of her. Her legs clamp shut and she feels empty as the pressure leaves her.

Hal takes Alice's hips and starts rocking her up and down. He runs a few kisses up her neck as he stares at Penelope.

"Make her come, Pen. I'll lick your face clean when she does."

Alice tosses her head back as she finally comes, falling limp into Hal's arms.

"Fuck, Penelope." Alice runs a hand through her sweaty hair. "Today did not go like I thought it would."

"Me neither." Hal gets on his knees next to Penelope. He takes her face in his hands and gives her chin a quick lick. She giggles.

"Stop, what're you -"

He kisses her. "I want to taste her on you."

They stay there like that for a few minutes, kissing lazily with Alice watching from a few feet away. Penelope is surprised by the look on the other girl's face. It might just be post-orgasm haze.

But it also might be happiness.


End file.
